eqlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Websites Timeline Reconstruction
Description Reconstruction of the timelines of official EverQuest websites in order to put together a usable list of Official Sources. Release Dates * 1999-03-16 - EverQuest * 2000-04-24 - Ruins of Kunark * 2000-12-05 - Scars of Velious * 2001-12-04 - Shadows of Luclin * 2002-10-29 - Planes of Power * 2003-02-25 - Legacy of Ykesha * 2003-09-09 - Lost Dungeons of Norrath * 2004-02-10 - Gates of Discord * 2004-09-14 - Omens of War * 2005-02-15 - Dragons of Norrath * 2005-09-13 - Depths of Darkhollow * 2006-02-21 - Prophecy of Ro EverQuest Website Historical Snapshots - The Wayback Machine # http://www.everquest.com #* 1998-02-18 - First snapshot, preview information about the game and some in-dev screenshots #* 1998-12-02 - Site offline with a "Station is being updated" message #* 1999-02-08 - Site is redirecting to www.station.sony.com/everquest (Site #2) #* 2001-03-31 - Site briefly fully displays straight from EverQuest.com before resuming prev redirection #* 2001-04-04 - Site begins redirecting to everquest.station.sony.com (Site #3) #* 2004-01-08 - Site briefly fully displays straight from EverQuest.com before resuming prev redirection #* 2004-05-10 - Site begins redirecting to eqlive.station.sony.com (Site #4) #* 2005-12-17 - Site begins redirecting to escapetonorrath.com #* 2006-01-18 - Site briefly fully displays straight from EverQuest.com before resuming prev redirection #* 2006-03-23 - Site begins redirecting to everquest.station.sony.com again #* 2007-03-10 - Site briefly displays Flash intro before resuming prev redirection #* 2008-09-07 - Site is displaying Flash intro in this snapshot and from now on #* 2009-05-16 - Site becomes portal to EverQuest Universe with EQ1 (Flash intro), EQ2, and LoN #* 2011-04-01 - Site is updated to new version that links only to EQ1 (Flash intro) and EQ2 #* TBC # http://www.station.sony.com/everquest #* 1999-05-08 - First snapshot, links to everquest.station.sony.com (Site #3) and to ./kunark #* 1999-10-12 - Broken redirect to station.sony.comeverquest sic, persists for months #* 2000-05-10 - Begins displaying "Station is being updated" message #* 2000-08-15 - Working again, linking to Site #3. Kunark site has been merged into Site #3. #* 2000-11-22 - Begins displaying "Station is being updated" message again #* 2001-01-24 - Working again, displays the front page from Site #3 #* 2001-03-22 - Redirecting to Site #3 #* 2002-10-04 - A new "Station is being updated" message #* 2002-10-13 - 404 File Not Found error #* 2004-12-07 - Resumes redirecting to Site #3 #* 2010-07-07 - Changes redirection to soe.com/everquest #* TBC #http://everquest.station.sony.com #*1999-11-22 - First snapshot. Front page links to ./everquest_h.html #*2001-01-18 - Front page begins displaying natively. ./everquest_h.html no longer used. #*2001-11-30 - Front page replaced with Flash intro linking to eqlive.station.sony.com (Site #4) #http://eqlive.station.sony.com #*2001-11-27 - First snapshot. This is the working EQ website URL from Luclin through Darkhollow #*2002-01-26 - Last snapshot of original layout w/ expansion sites & Harpy's Head Tavern #*2002-05-26 - First snapshot of revamped layout w/ expanded Library but no HHT historical lore #*2005-12-15 - Final snapshot of this version of site #4 #*2005-12-16 - Starts redirecting to eqplayers.station.sony.com (Site #5) #*TBC #http://eqplayers.station.sony.com #*2005-12-14 - First crawling. Temporarily redirecting to stationplayers.station.sony.com (EQ2 service) #*2005-12-16 - First snapshot of EQPlayers website #*TBC #http://www.escapetonorrath.com always redirects to escapetonorrath.station.sony.com (below) #http://escapetonorrath.station.sony.com #*2005-10-13 - First snapshot #* #2004 to 2012 Forum Archive - https://forums.daybreakgames.com/(As of 2018-06-05, still up on the Daybreak Games web forums.) #EverQuest News Archive (2004 and later) including occasional lore articles #* Splitpaw Revamp #* Mistmoore Revamp #* Mischief of the Heart (?) #* Report from the Wilds (DoD Release Timeframe) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 #* Evil Frogloks #* A New God (Mistmoore, PoR Release) #* Theater of Blood (Plane of Music) #* Historical Lore Bookmarks (Note: Should use archive.org backups since these will go down): #** Benevolent Knight #** Ruins of Kunark #** Creation of Norrath (Updated) #** Ocean of Tears (w/ ~SoF timeframe graphics revamp) #** Rivervale #** Misty Thicket revamp #** Crescent Reach #** Keith Parkinson EQ artwork examples (look for bigger ones online) #** Innothule Swamp revamp #** SoF Lore Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, SoF & Mistmoore #** Pirates of EverQuest #** Steamfont Mountains revamp #** Ak'anon #** Grobb #** Kelethin #** Halas #** Felwithe #** Lost Dungeons of Norrath Lore (archive of LDoN site) #** Oggok #** Planes of Power Lore Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 #** Note: Zone keying changes #** Guk #** Blackburrow #** Qeynos #** Surefall Glade #** Paineel #** Desert of Ro #** Scholars of Refreshing Knowledge added to PoK #** Riwwi #** Solusek's Eye #** Kaladim #** Crypt of Nadox #** Erudin #** Akheva Ruins #** Crescent Reach (OOC) #** Tides of Anachronism - Herald of Druzzil Ro in PoK (instanced missions?) #** Battle of Bloody Kithicor Part 1, 2, 3 (is it same as the original from HHT?) #** Shar Vahl #** Freeport #** Cabilis #** Unrest #** Temple of Cazic-Thule #** Frostcrypt (TSS) Part 1, 2, 3 #** Mayong Mistmoore Background Lore #** Underfoot expansion, Lore Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 #** Eastern Wastes #** Velketor's Labyrinth #** Western Wastes #** Giants across Norrath event #** Iceclad Ocean #** Kael Drakkel #** The Hole #** Neriak #** Old Blackburrow #** Loping Plains #** Elddar Forest #** House of Thule - Al'Kabor, Miragul, Feerrott, PoFear, Erudin, Morell Thule, Grounds, House, Sanctum #** Firiona Vie (place) #** Broodlands #** Expeditions #** Absor Interview about old times #** Dzarn interview about old times (and followup) #** Call of the Forsaken - Neriak 4th Gate, West Karana, Bixie Warfront, #** Producer's Letter about releasing Plane of War (supposed to release with PoP) #** Release of Wood Elf Beastlords and Froglok Monks #** Plane of War #** Empires of Kunark #** Restored old quests on Kunark #** Scars of Velious Progression Server Primer #** Shadows of Luclin Progression Server Primer #** Planes of Power Progression Server Primer #** Ruins of Kunark Progression Server Primer